


How (not) to Feel

by Digi_Glitch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor/OC - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Personal Growth, Rehabilitation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi_Glitch/pseuds/Digi_Glitch
Summary: An on-going multi-perspective fic introducing a woman with suicidal tendencies. Aife (ee-fah) Mercer is a detective of the DPD who, after an attempted suicide, is going through the slow process of recovery and being introduced back into her work. Having worked closely with Hank in the past, she must now become acquainted with Connor, the RK800 android sent by CyberLife. She envies him for his lack of emotion, however in the process of their interactions instabilities in Connor's software begin to emerge.This is going to be a tumultuous journey of trauma, growth and realisations.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I will be updating this as regularly as I can, I work Thursday through to Sunday, so I will do my best to post when I have time! Thank you in advance for your patience~  
> This fic is currently rated "M" but it will eventually be rated "E" !

Hazy, that is how the room appeared. Slow blinks and half-lidded eyes see faint blue and red lights illuminating the tiled room shrouded in black. Unfamiliar voices could be heard echoing through the once silent house, footsteps faint and unmatched to the slow thrumming of the blood in her ears. She felt weighted and weightless at the same time, unable to move her body but feeling like she was floating. A slumped figure on the shower floor was all she would appear to be when the door swung open and dark forms came into her view, rushing to her and calling out to her as if she could respond. One person kneeled down and gently touched her shoulder, looking down to the intense amount of blood that ceased to run from her forearms; she couldn’t even feel the other person’s touch.

“We n-… out o-… now!” A faint voice called out that barely reached her ears although they were right in front of her.

 _Just leave me…_ Was all she thought.

Another person dropped to her side and began to temporarily patch up her arms; something she could not feel. A needle attached to a tube and a fluid-filled bag had been inserted into the skin of her upper left hand, held steadily by someone she could not see.

 _Leave me…_ She inwardly ordered, unable to speak.

Someone tilted her head up at that moment, flashing a small but bright light into her eyes. Her pupils contracted, signs she wasn’t gone yet. They turned the flashlight off, keeping her head tilted upward; loose strands of blonde hair drawing back from her face to reveal her pallid skin and clouded green eyes, trails of black down her cheeks from the mascara clumped in her lashes.

“Can y-… me?” The voice sounded like it was underwater, “Wh-… name?”

The girl’s lower lip trembled, unable to make a sound. Why did they even bother?

_I’m almost gone… Just let me die…_

An inward demand ignored as someone had begun to pick her up, her body limp and malleable at this point. She was being held like a small child in the arms of a stranger as though she were about to be lulled to sleep, arms folded resting against her stomach, the IV drip being held by someone else behind the solid figure. It had to be a paramedic android, no one else would be able to pick her up and hold her so sturdily. As though in the blink of an eye the android carried her outside of her home, the rain falling on her body and dampening her nerveless skin while they carried her to the ambulance parked out in front of a few police cars.  Sounds were a little more audible outside despite the rainfall, many voices, and some familiar, barely reached her ears.

“Jesus Christ… Of all people in-… damn department…” One seemingly familiar voice reached her ears, though she hadn’t the strength to look; he sounded distraught.

“We’re going to do everything we can for her, Lieutenant,” The paramedic android’s voice assured.

“You fucking better, you hear me?!” The voice in distress called as the doors of the ambulance closed.

 _Sorry Hank…_ She thought.

The ambulance peeled away from the curb, sirens blaring; leaving her colleague behind to investigate her own suicide scene.

_End Prologue._


	2. Unpleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's lead up to appearing at the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o~  
> I'm kind of getting the feel for this fic the more I think about it... My fingers itch to start typing while I'm on my way to and from work!  
> This next part is crossing over what just happened with Aife and Hank's arrival!   
> Enjoy~

Two car doors make heavy “ _thunk”_ sounds as the disgruntled male and his android companion prepare for their next call-out; a suicide reported a neighbourhood across from his own. A heavy sigh leaves his lips as he scratches the facial hair along his jawline, taking his time to start up the car; obviously not in any hurry despite the ever-approaching rainstorm forecast which had already begun to start.

“Remember when we worked on homicides, Connor? That was a lot more fun…” Hank said as he leaned his head over to his accomplice.

“This is a pretty serious case, Lieutenant, from my knowledge suicide isn’t something taken lightly…” Connor replied, looking over to Hank.

“It’s probably just some idiot who thinks their life is too hard, the paramedics and another dispatched police squad will probably be there controlling the situation…” Hank ended, rolling his eyes as he focuses them forward.

A dull expression formed on the lieutenant’s face as he watched the slow-timed droplets of rain hit the windshield, he knew all too well the subject of suicide. With a shake of his head and another heavy sigh he clicks in his seatbelt and starts up the car, the hefty hum and rattle of the engine a familiar sound. In that moment the radio came to life and soft jazz music played through the speakers, kind of fitting for the weather. The car smelled reminiscent of the cigarette he’d smoked previously around mid-day, following up his usual trip to Jimmy’s to sit, drink and definitely not do any work.

“I’ll calculate the most efficient route for us to take… It would be within our best interest to get there in good time…” Connor spoke, the LED on his temple flashing yellow for a brief moment.

With a quick algorithm and a confirmation Hank put his foot down to the accelerator and began to follow Connor’s directions.

  


* * *

  


The rain was heavier by the time they pulled into the street of the suicide case, the radio inside the car experienced interference as the music cut in and out, momentarily replaced by static.

_Stupid fuckin’ radio…_ Hank thought.

He attempted to peer through the windshield as rain beat down hard upon the glass, the wipers going back and forth at a quick pace. It was a nice enough neighbourhood; there were certainly worse-off places to be living. The further down they drove, the more things became recognisable for some reason. A few landmarks begun to come into view and for some reason Hank had begun to feel on edge the more familiar they became.

“Lieutenant, is something wrong? Your heartbeat is picking up exponentially…” Connor’s voice pierced the silence.

“I… I know this street…” Hank breathed, his pulse audible in his own ears.

“I believe this would be the victim’s place of residence, sir…” Connor’s guess was dead on as they pulled up behind another police vehicle and an ambulance.

_Fuck… Don’t be the one… Don’t be the one…_ Hank repeated internally.

Practically ripping the seatbelt out of the socket as he swings the door open, ignoring Connor almost entirely he steps out of the car, greeted with the heavy rainfall on his heavy jacket. They had come to a stop outside a plain-looking white weatherboard house, the only light being the triggered movement sensor outside the front door. The paint on the surrounding picket fence looked recently reapplied, plants lining the inner side of the fence taking the rain into their roots. Hank’s eyes were firmly set on the police officer standing by the gate speaking to a paramedic, probably getting a run down on the scene.

“Hey! Lieutenant Anderson, DPD, what’s going on here?” Hank hurriedly spoke.

“We had a tip off from someone reporting a suicide message sent to a friend of the victim, paramedics and my other officer are inside seeking her out now…”

_Her…_ The word bounced around his head.

In that moment a figure came out of the front door, an android paramedic carrying the victim closely followed by a human who appeared to be carrying the IV drip.

“Fuck,” Hank spat.

“Lieutenant?” Connor’s voice barely reached his ears as Hank watched on.

The paramedics approached the ambulance and Hank was quick to follow, “Jesus Christ, Aife...  Out of all the people in the whole damn department…”

He had needed only to catch a glimpse to gather what state she was in. The rain had made her blonde hair stick to her face and the clothes to her body, the limpness to her figure showed she’d been like this for a while. Blood had begun to run down her elbow and onto the android’s uniform, Hank winced, not even wanting to know how much blood she’d lost. The android’s gaze fell upon him, turning his body to step inside the back of the ambulance.

“We’re going to do everything we can for her, Lieutenant,” The paramedic android’s voice assured.

“You fucking better, you hear me?!” Hank called out as the doors closed and the vehicle began to speed off.

He knew what happened the last time he trusted someone to an android, if he lost Aife too… His feet were planted firmly into the pavement for a few moments more, at least until he could no longer hear the sirens wailing over the relentless rainfall. This was fucked up, he saw her only a month ago before she’d suddenly taken leave. He was piecing it all together in his head; the day after he’d last seen her the desk opposite his had been completely wiped of any trace of her, the name plaque had been removed, too.

_“She just needed to take a break”_ He recalls Captain Fowler stating when he’d asked about his colleague and the desk.

“A fucking break… How long has this been going on?” Hank muttered to himself, uprooting himself and turning on his heel to be met with his fellow investigator.

“Lieutenant, is everything alright? You appear-“

“I’m fine!” He hissed to the android, who was unknowing of their relationship, “Let’s hurry up and get inside…”

Heavy boots thudded on the paved path leading up to Aife’s house, blue eyes glued to the open doorway where he’d see flashes from a forensics’ camera likely taking shots of any evidence of or leading up to wherever the… Attempt, had taken place. This was going to be a shit-show and Hank wasn’t sure if he’d be able to understand, but he was about to try as he took his first step into the house.

  



	3. Piece it all Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's perspective within the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o!  
> Sorry about the late post, I've been working my butt off the past few days and haven't been able to sit down and write... But here it is! The investigation, enjoy!

Watching on after the Lieutenant made his hasty exit Connor made note of the acceleration to the man’s heartbeat, his stress level piquing rapidly as he rushed toward the officer standing by the gate. Was this victim someone close to Lieutenant Anderson? He seemed to be completely impartial to it all the whole drive over. His LED flashed a brilliant shade of amber as he processed this information, attention caught by what looked to be the victim being carried out of the house by an android and tailed by a human; it was time to exit the car. Unclipping the seatbelt with one hand, the other opening the car door Connor effortlessly stepped outside and closed the door, met with the cool drops of rainfall; luckily for him weather conditions did not faze him or his performance in the slightest. He strode over to the seemingly distraught Lieutenant, performing a quick facial recognition scan of the victim while they were still somewhat front-facing.

“Fuck,” Hank spat.

“Lieutenant?” Connor’s voice barely reached his ears as Hank watched on.

The paramedics approached the ambulance and Hank was quick to follow, “Jesus Christ, Aife...  Out of all the people in the whole damn department…”

 **[Mercer, Aife.]**  
**[Born: 23/06/2012  // Detective, Detroit Police Department.]**  
**[Criminal record: None.]**

A detective from his station? He knew nothing of this woman, not having seen her around the office space in the month he’s been operative with the department. No desk with her name on it, no belongings from her possession… Who was she? Hank appeared to be in some sort of emotional distress, so she must have been someone significant…

“A fucking break… How long has this been going on?” Connor heard Hank mutter to himself as he turned in his direction.

“Lieutenant, is everything alright? You appear-“

“I’m fine! Let’s hurry up and get inside…”

Hank was very clearly irritated and distressed, a definite frown plastered on his face as he began to make for the victim’s home. Connor followed suit, never too far behind the Lieutenant. He was unsure about the relationship Hank and this woman had, and in turn was uncertain how this investigation was going to play out; the Lieutenant’s emotions were unreadable enough as it is, but this would appear to become a more personal and confronting experience. They stepped into the hearth, Connor already beginning to assess the area as he scanned the hall they’d stepped into; the woman’s shoes, size 7.5, worn recently upon inspection, lay upon a hastily thrown jacket on the floor. The house was dark; a heavy presence of sadness and loneliness permeated the air. It was a simple home comprising of a short hallway, a bathroom, a bedroom, a joint kitchen and dining area and a lounge separated by half-walls.  

Picking up a crunching sound he directed his attention to his left, noticing a forensic investigator had accidentally obstructed some shards of glass that had been labelled “four” by a yellow tag down the short hallway; glass from a shattered mirror, obvious signs of blunt force against the centre of the frame that fractured and shattered glass to scatter across the floor. Upon further inspection, of course only something that an android could pick up on, he noticed there was a large piece of the mirror’s glass missing. A decent amount of red fluid had pooled in two separate puddles throughout the fragments, running into each other as it appeared to form a trail onward. Connor kneeled down and applied a small amount of the fluid to his fingers, bringing them to his lips as he licked it off; this allowed him to analyse the substance.

**[Blood, high ethanol level, presence of Oxycodone.]**

_She was trying to overdose?_ Connor analysed internally, LED flashing amber as he updated his information.

Standing back upright he turned his attention behind him where he heard Hank speaking to the other police officers from before, thinking it best that he not interrupt them. His next point of investigation brought him to the kitchen and dining area, immediately noticing at least four empty bottles of what appeared to have contained premium triple distilled vodka amongst photographs strewn across the dining table. Approaching the various pictures Connor was able to analyse the faces in them and one in particular was present in all of them; a young boy with short brown hair and green eyes, grinning widely toward the camera.

**[Mercer, Luca.]  
[Deceased: 23/9/2032 // Born: 14/07/2025.]**

_A younger sibling to Aife…_ Connor’s processor turned amber once more.

A mobile phone sat on the table, finger prints on the display matched Aife’s. Deeming it a worthy source of information the artificial skin began to recede from Connor’s fingertips as he placed them against the cool glass, siphoning through the data on the device.

**[Message sent 7:30pm.]  
[“I have to go now… There’s someone I have to meet… Don’t look for me okay?  Please… I’m sorry.”]**

_A cryptic farewell message…_ Data updated.

“Connor,” Hank’s gruff voice called from the hallway.

“Yes Lieutenant…” Connor answered as he stepped into the dark.

Hank’s hand rested upon Connor’s shoulder, his eyes glued down to the ground as he’d leaned against the wall just next to the doorway, “Can I leave the rest to you? I have all the information I need…”

“Of course Lieutenant…” He confirmed, unable to fully comprehend why Hank would be hesitant to survey the rest of the scene.

Hank grunted, his hand slipping from the android’s shoulder as he began to make for the front door with hands now shoved deep into his jacket pockets. After watching him disappear outside Connor continued his hunt for answers, finding himself in the woman’s bedroom. Bedsheets were half on the wooden flooring, an open photo album resting upon the mattress. Flicking through the pages a lot of the photos were missing, assumed to be the ones from the dining table. There was an open drawer at the bedside, and after hearing a crunch underfoot Connor took note of pills strewn across the floor, the open bottle upon the small table labelled Oxycodone; that explained the traces found in her blood… But was she in any physical pain prior to taking these? Recalling the blood trail it wasn’t present within this room, instead lead further into what could only be assumed to be the bathroom; so that is where Connor found himself next.

Consistent drops of red drew the android right to the crux of this investigation, finding himself standing before the base of the shower which had accrued a copious amount of blood; handprints lead down from the shower wall to the floor which lead him to assume she used the wall for balance… She was already feeling lightheaded by this point. A smatter of red cast an arch across a glass shower panel, as he followed the direction with his eyes he caught a glimpse of something reflecting light; the missing piece of mirror from the hallway. His attention had been brought back to the blood as it still drained through the small grate in the shower’s base, noticing something out of place. He reached out and grabbed what appeared to be another photograph just out of the blood’s proximity; however there was something about this one… He recognised the faces in it.

**[Anderson, Cole.]  
[Deceased: 11/10/2035 // Born: 23/09/2029]**

**[Anderson, Sumo.]  
[Canine, Saint Bernard.]**

_She was in close relations to the Lieutenant…_ Connor deduced, not something he would have initially assumed but also explained Hank’s behaviour upon arrival.

He turned the picture over, making another discovery written in black ink.

**[“I’m so sorry.”]**

Connor didn’t understand the context of this apology, LED cycling through yellow once more as he attempted to recall any further leads; all for naught. Standing upright he pocketed the photograph thinking Hank may find its meaning, turning to make his way out of the bathroom but not before a bloody handprint made itself present upon the back of the door near the handle.

_She shut herself in…_

He now began to process all the evidence collected, piecing the evidence together and reconstructing the events in his head.

**It started in the bedroom; she had taken out all of those photos from the album after having looked through it, ingesting a dangerous amount of pain killers before making her way to the kitchen. For extra effect she consumed copious amount of alcohol in a short amount of time. With the mixed substances she planned her own death, messaging her friend as a goodbye and a cry for help. She became distressed, deemed the mirror a good enough utility to do the job and smashed it, picking up the sharpest piece she could see and lacerated her arms. The blood began to pour from there; she decided to move to the bathroom which she intended to shut herself in there to die of exsanguination… Considering the amount of blood lost she had less than ten minutes.**

“But what do the photographs have to do with her train of thought…” Connor muttered to himself, unable to understand the correlation between them and the situation.

He would have to inquire with Hank about the connection between the two of them. For now Connor had pieced together the case, making to leave the scene to meet with the Lieutenant outside. Upon exiting the building he noticed Hank on the phone, his hand up to his head brushing back his greyed hair as he nodded. The call appeared brief, catching the man’s attention with ease soon after.

“Lieutenant?” Connor inquired as Hank turned to him.

“They… They managed to stop the bleeding…” Hank said relieved, “She’s stable for now but they’re keeping her under observation.”

Connor didn’t know how to respond besides a simple nod, but he was satisfied that his partner was no longer in distress. Reaching into his jacket pocket he took hold of the photograph and pulled it out.

“Lieutenant… What do you make of this image?” Connor quizzed, handing it over to the man.

Hank’s face almost went pale; his eyes began to sting as it appeared to burn into his mind. He slowly turned the image over, reading the three words inscribed on the back.

“Fucking hell…”

_End Chapter._


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aife's recovery and return!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o ! 
> 
> Thanks for being so patient with me, I've been swamped with work...  
> Here is chapter 4 ! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

A knock at the door disturbed the serenity of the hospital room’s rhythmic heart-rate monitor beeping, causing Aife to open her eyes to see who it was. Through blurred vision she could see a nurse Android, the visible LED on her temple brightly blue through the haze. Aife nodded her head and the door was opened, the Android stepping into view. The model had brown hair tied back flawlessly into a rounded bun and gentle brown doe eyes.  Her uniform conformed to what appeared to be CyberLife’s standards; a collared long sleeve shirt in pale blue and white with plain white pants. Their signature LED band and triangle was very much apparent, which Aife always questioned how they actually stayed lit up.

“Aife you have a visitor, is now a good time?” The Android’s gentle voice asked.

“Sure...” Aife wearily responded, exhausted from lack of fluids despite the IV drip.

“I shall let them know,” She had said before bowing her head slightly, turning on her heel to leave.

Being awake now led Aife to acknowledge the aching feelings from her forearms; she’d been in recovery for about a week and had to have her wounds tended to daily. The week had been tough, every breathing moment full of regret and humiliation as she reflected on her actions... Being saved left her feeling angry and unsure about herself. She was so sure she would go this time... Sending the message to her friend was a rookie mistake… But at the same time… Did she subconsciously want to be saved?

“Detective Mercer...” A familiar voice interrupted her train of thought. Looking up from her arms her eyes now settled upon the last person she ever thought to visit: Jeffrey Fowler, her own boss. He sauntered into the room after closing the door, hands clasped behind his back as he made his way over to pull up a chair.

“C-Captain...” Aife stammered, her eyes fluttering in surprise.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

Her eyes began to sting, _terrible_.

“I’m doing fine, thank you sir...”

“I’m glad to hear.”

The Captain pulled a chair over to sit beside the girl in the hospital bed; he looked her over, his brow knit into a frown.

“I’ve certainly seen you in better conditions...” He stated.

All Aife could do in response was nod; she was too busy chewing on the inside of her bottom lip as she tried to hold back tears. She couldn’t believe her own boss had come to see her... Was it to fire her? Scold her? Judge her? He was such a hard-ass, it must be something important for him to leave the station to visit her. She could not bear the thought of hearing the word “fired” in person; she’d rather be dead than lose the job she loved alive. Silence fell over the room for what felt like forever, though it were only minutes; the only sound coming from the heart monitor in a steady beat. Aife’s self-disappointment only grew with the prolonged pause, could she even look her boss in the eye?

“We’ve organised a psychological therapy Android to be stationed at the department, you’ll have sessions with them weekly... They’ll also be formatted with basic medical knowledge...” Fowler explained, immediately gaining Aife’s attention.

“W-What? You... You wh-“ Aife stuttered in utter disbelief.

Small pattering sounds could be heard as tears uncontrollably fell upon the hospital bed’s quilt, the girl’s lips quivering as she struggled to find her words.

“You’ll be returning to us as soon as you’re able, I won’t take any denials,” the man’s voice was blunt.

“But sir!”

“No. Denials.”

“I...” Aife couldn’t manage any more before breaking down into tears.

She was so happy and so confused; her heart ached more than her arms.

_I fucked up so badly... Why would they keep me? I’m useless to the department in this state... Why? Why?_

“You’re a good detective... You have the help you require in a place you’re wanted, no, needed...” Fowler began, standing and turning to make his way out of the room, “Just focus on recovering, Mercer.”

“Y-Yes sir...” Aife whimpered through her sobbing.

 _Thank you…_ Was all she could repeat in her head long after he had disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Her heart was racing a million miles an hour as she took her first couple of steps into a place she thought she’d never return to, a place she loved to be more than anywhere else: the Detroit Police Department. Aife was excited and terrified all at once, not sure whether she wanted to run in or out; would she be welcomed back, would she be cast out after doing what she’d done?

_I need a minute…_

Aife made a quick B-line into the lobby bathroom before anyone could catch her, needing to look herself over to make sure this was real. Her chest felt tight, her insides felt like they were in knots and housing butterflies at the same time. Was it too late to go home?

_I can’t do this…_

Bracing herself with her hands on the edges of the sink Aife looked herself over. She’d done her makeup simply; a natural brown blend of eyeshadow and a basic nude lipstick. Her blonde hair was styled into her signature braid which hung over her left shoulder, the end grazing her inner elbow. She wore a white button-up shirt with long sleeves to cover up her bandaged forearms, the downturned collar tips decorated with ornate metal detailing; her badge pinned to the single pocket on the left side of her chest. Her shirt was tucked into a simple black pencil-skirt with a thin black belt, accentuating her small waist, her legs silhouetted by sheer black stockings. To finish the look she wore simple black shoes with a slight wooden heel that made pleasing clicking sounds against the floor. She looked like she was dressed more for an office desk job, but she simply liked the classic style and it had no effect while she did her job in and out of the field.

“Fuck…” Aife cursed under her breath. __  
  
Aife locked eyes with herself in the mirror, giving an affirming nod. She knew she needed this, if she was to recover and be useful again, she really needed this. With new-found determination she adjusted the bag on her shoulder, turned and made her way out of the bathroom, planning out her next actions.

_Talk to the Android, walk through the doors, get to your desk, don’t speak to anyone._

She repeated these steps to herself all the way to the reception desk, where she was met with a familiar ST300 female Android with dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail.

“Hello Detective, I hope you are feeling well, it’s been a while,” The Android greeted her warmly with a smile, her head tilted slightly as she had mentioned the time.

“I’m… Doing better, thank you…” Aife responded politely, returning the smile.

“You’re welcome to go through,” She said, gesturing toward the automated gates.

Aife took in a deep breath, “Thank you.”

This was it… This was happening. Reality began to settle in as she walked toward the gates, feeling heat rising to her cheeks. She bowed her head to the guard who stood by the gates, who returned the gesture as she walked through. Once through she felt like she was completely at home, her chest ached with a whole-hearted feeling and she was worried she was going to cry. Faces instantly became familiar to her, seeing the same Androids standing guard where they would usually be positioned, seeing familiar co-workers around their corresponding desks, nothing appeared to have changed while she was gone which in a way felt a bit melancholic.

 _All I need to do is go to my desk, and everything will be back to normal…_ She thought as she began to take a left turn toward her desk.

This thought then began to dissipate as she locked eyes with the one person she had completely forgotten to take into consideration, her heart instantly sinking and her eyes beginning to sting. Next to her desk sat Hank, who had her full attention as her feet continued to carry her over toward him and her desk. She hadn’t even expected him to be here today… The tight feeling in her chest instantly returned; she couldn’t stop herself from walking. Hank stood up from her desk, the wheeled office chair pushed back as he made his way around the desk; this was when Aife stopped walking.

 _Hank… I’m…_ She had to stop thinking or else she’d start to cry.

Without a second wasted she was engulfed by a firm hold and a familiar smell, she hadn’t even noticed that she was holding her breath.

“Hank…” Aife whispered, careful of her forearms as she brought her hands up to place them on the man’s shoulders.

He’d pulled away from her, keeping his hands firmly planted on her small shoulders. Their eyes connected and Aife could see that he looked tired, blue eyes connecting with her own; was he tearing up?

“Welcome back…” Was all she got in response, and it was all she needed.

She had to bite down hard on her lower lip to stop it from trembling, the smallest tears slipping down her cheeks, “Thank you, Hank… It’s good to be back…”

Distracted by movement behind Hank, Aife looked past his shoulder and locked eyes with a completely unfamiliar face; a brown haired male sitting at her desk… No… An Android? He gave an awkward-looking close-lipped smile as he sat there, hands resting in his lap. The LED on his right temple flashed from blue, to amber and back again as he continued to watch Hank and Aife’s interaction. Aife’s eyes averted back to Hank as if to ask without words, what is going on?

“Ah… Yeah… About him…” Hank began, “Let me get you two acquainted.”  


End file.
